ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2009/Guide
Anniversary Ring To receive an Anniversary Ring, talk to an event moogle in one of the three starting cities. If you still have a ring from a previous year, you will not be able to receive the new, fully charged ring until you have thrown the old one away. Event Details The event will run from Tuesday, May 12th, 2009 at 1:00 a.m. until Monday, May 25th, 2009 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT). Start: Tuesday, May 12th, 2009 at 1:00 a.m.(PDT) End: Monday, May 25th, 2009 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) Talking to a moogle will trigger the following information to be given to you: *Chat Frequency: Number of lines typed in /say, /party, /linkshell, /shout, or /tell. *Conversations With NPCs: Number of times you chat with a non-player character. *Parties Joined: Number of parties you have been a part of. *Alliances Joined: Number of alliances you have been a part of. *Battles Fought: Number of times you have engaged battle. *Number of Times KO'd: Number of times you have fallen. *Enemies Defeated: Number of times you have succeeded to defeat an opponent/monster. *GM Calls Made: Number of calls to Game Masters for assistance in-game. Moogle Locations *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Southern San d'Oria (J-9) *Bastok Markets (G-8) *Bastok Mines (I-9) *Windurst Woods (K-10) *Windurst Waters (F-5) Rewards *Anniversary Ring *Adventuring Certificate *Bronze Moogle Belt *Silver Moogle Belt *Gold Moogle Belt *Homing Ring *Return Ring *Chocobo Wand *Chocobo Ticket *Angelwing *Federation Stable Scarf *Kingdom Stable Collar *Republic Stable Medal Notes *Once every Japanese day after receiving the Anniversary Ring, the Event Moogle will offer you another present. You may choose to either take the present or wait another day for a potentially better present. *You can only get 1 present per day regardless of which country you talk to the moogle in. If you tell one moogle to wait you can not get an item from another moogle or tell another moogle to wait until the next day. *If you tell a moogle in Northern San d'Oria you will wait and then choose to get a prize the next day in Windurst Woods, the moogle in Windurst Woods will know that you choose to wait the previous day and will still give you a better gift. *You cannot recharge your Anniversary Ring or get another one if you throw away the ring obtained from this year's event. If you are out of charges, you will have to wait until the next time it becomes available. :*Before obtaining a new ring for 2009, you must dispose of rings from previous Adventurer Appreciation events. *You do not need to have a Bronze Moogle Belt in order to receive a Silver Moogle Belt. *If you have a Gold Moogle Belt, you may still receive a Silver Moogle Belt. *Having an Adventuring Certificate stored at a storage NPC will make it possible to receive another one, however, due to its Rare/Ex nature, you have to toss your current one to get the other out of storage.